Genie in the bottle
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Hacer un trato es complicado. Siempre hay trampas en él. Aun así está dispuesta a tomar el reto. Todo con tal de ser libre. Pero,¿Podrá cumplir todas las clausulas hasta el final a pesar de su torpeza con la magia?¿mantener su verdadera identidad en anonimato? y lo más importante…¿Tendrá el carácter necesario para no romper la promesa que se hizo, tiempo atrás?...Nunca te enamores


***¿Contrato?***

* * *

 _ **Querido diario….**_

 _Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que llegue a este lugar. Cuatro años exactamente._

 _Y como has de suponer estoy sumamente aburrida, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada._

 _No he tenido ningún amo nuevo y eso me alegra. El último amo que tuve fue un completo psicópata obsesionado. Ya sabes, me provocaba miedo. Aunque lo bueno fue que la botella se "cayó" del avión (con una pequeña ayuda mía, claro) antes de que terminara arruinando muchas vidas, por culpa de ese hombre malo, amargado y codicioso._

 _¿No sientes lastima por mí? Yo si la tengo. Esta es mi triste vida. Aburrida dentro de una botella. Sin saber que hacer. Tengo poderes y hay un mundo haya fuera que podría explorar, pero estoy atorada aquí._

 _¡Maldita Endora tuvo que transformarme en Genio! ¡Cuánto la detesto!. Ojala algún día alguien me pida convertirla en gusano._

 _En fin eso ya no importa. Ya estoy resignada. Mi vida siempre será esto….. Conceder deseos de otras personas que por lo regular son más egoístas, soberbias, enfermas, avaras, tacañas, ambiciosas y todo lo malo que hay en este planeta, de lo que alguna vez fui yo._

 _Y hablando de eso…. ¿Por qué siento que la lampara se mueve?_

 _¿Alguien ha tomado la lampara? Eso es imposible. Este no es un lugar muy concurrido ¿o si?_

 _¡¿quién sería tan imbécil para venir aquí?!_

 _¿Acaso… mi anterior amo me ha encontrado? *Pongo cara de horror*_

 _Jejeje ….No, es una tontería pensar en esa posibilidad ¿Verdad?, o tal vez.. ¿Podrá ser cierto?_

 _Bueno, con la persistencia en que frota la lampara... Ha de tener la completa seguridad de que hay alguien dentro_

 _¿Quién será…? Creo que será mejor que me asome…_

 _….._

 _Ya lo hice y…. ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!_

 _Oh mierda es ….. ¡ENDORA!_

 _¡Si, como lo oíste!._

 _Ella es la que ha tomado mi lampara después de siglos, ¡y la está frotando!_

 _….._

 _Diablos creo que la invoque… ¡Ay que horror!_

 _Esta será la última vez que escribo el nombre de esa bruja en este diario_

 _Y hablando del demonio, ¡esa loca está sacudiendo la lampara! ¡¿Que le sucede?!_

 _Pero ni crea que saldré. Esa mujer después de todo lo que me hizo, más que una genio ¡es Satanás en persona!_

 _Lo más seguro es que… *Pongo cara de pánico* me quiera convertir en sapo_

 _Está decidido no salgo y no salgo_

 _Y que le haga como quiera... No saldré de esta lampara_

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 ** _En una pequeña isla desierta_**

\- Samantha….. ¡Mas vale que salgas de ahí ahora mismo! - ordeno una bella mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel. Vestida con un sostén de piedras platas y chaquira color dorado, una falda de ceda dorada con piedras platas y chaquira en la cintura. Traía puesto un velo sujeto por una diadema árabe alrededor se su cabeza y un collar de monedas doradas con tres rubíes en él. Esta mujer estaba frotando con brusquedad una la lampara.

\- Bien… si lo quieres así - gruñe molesta. Asiendo aparecer una jarra de agua, para luego quitar una pequeña tapa que estaba arriba de la lampara y verter el líquido dentro

\- _¡aaahhh!_ \- se escuchó un pequeño grito dentro mientras un poco de humo dorado empezó a salir por la parte más alargada de la lampara - ¡Mierda que es lo que te sucede! - grito apareciendo de entre el humo, una bella joven de ojos violetas y cabello negro largo completamente mojada - ¡Hoy no me tocaba bañarme! - chilló indignada intentando secarse con unas toallas

\- Que lastima me da, pero no tengo tiempo para quejas. Necesito que vengas conmigo ahora mismo - ordena la mujer cruzando sus brazos

\- Eh… si claro me da "mucho gusto" volverte a ver después de no se … _dos mil años de ausencia_ \- murmura con sarcasmo la oji-violeta colocando una toalla en su cabeza, para luego envolver otra en su cuerpo

\- igualmente Samantha - contesta antes de sonreír con maldad - Más te vale colocarte bien esa toalla por que iremos muy lejos

\- ¿que? Yo no he dicho que…- intenta decir, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, la mujer pestañea y ambas aparecen en un lugar lleno de relojes - ¡Genial! ¡por poco se me cae esta toalla! - comenta intentando acomodarla - eres perversa ¡Haz arruinado mi ropa y maquillaje! - alza la voz mirándola con rabia

\- ¿Nunca cambiaras Samantha? - pregunta con irritación

\- Si no hubiera cambiado ya estaría intentando estrangularte solo por hacerme esto - señala las toallas - por traerme aquí. - señala el lugar- Y por llamarme Samantha, sabiendo muy bien que no me gusta - la mira con ojos fulminantes - Pero tienes suerte ya no tengo las ganas, ni fuerzas de hacerlo. No importa si intento matarte. Ya soy Genio. Tratar de desaparecerte no cambiara nada ¿verdad?... Aunque tengo que admitir que serlo también tiene sus ventajas - comenta algo burlona para luego cruzar sus manos frente a ella y pestañear. Cambiando la toalla que traía alrededor. Por un sostén de ceda violeta con negro de mangas cortas y un pantalón bombacho con los mismos colores, mientras su cabello fue suelto cayendo en capas hasta su cintura. Sus accesorios eran una diadema que estaba sujeta en su cabeza, color dorado junto con un velo violeta con bordes y figuras doradas que estaba sujeto a sus inseparables (literalmente) brazaletes que tenían una figura muy particular idéntica a la de una cerradura. También traía puestas sus zapatillas estilo árabe doradas con diamantes negros y violetas.

\- Por cierto… que... ¿lindo? has redecorado tu casa. Pero no se…. ¿No te parece extraño que tengas tantos relojes verdes neón flotantes? - pregunta mirando el lugar con algo de curiosidad. Intentando muy en el fondo reconocerlo.

\- Ja ja que graciosa eres Samantha, pero esta no es mi casa. Aunque me encantaría tener un montón de relojes idénticos a estos en ella. Tengo la lamentable suerte de que no hayan replicas - explica seriamente

\- Ok ….¿entonces venimos a que te compraras los relojes? - pregunta con irritación - eres muy considerada, por traerme a tus compras después de tanto tiempo de no vernos, pero no tenía interés de venir

\- Samantha no me hagas perder la compostura - gruñe cruzando sus brazos - Este lugar no es una tienda. Es la guarida de un amigo mío - explica señalando unas pantallas y medallones

\- ¡Oh mejor aún!, y… ¿qué vamos hacer?, ¿tomar el té? - burla

\- Es suficiente ¡te lo has buscado! - rompe apunto de cruzar sus brazos

\- ¡Endora que alegría verte! Veo que has cumplido tu promesa….- habla una voz masculina, evitando que la genio continúe

\- Te has salvado por hoy - gruñe mirando a Sam, la cual solo sonríe retadora. Endora la mira duramente y luego voltea a ver a un hombre de capa morada y piel azul-verdosa, con un bastón de cronometro - Mi buen amigo Reloj - dice feliz para luego ir abrazar a tan singular personaje. Que cambiaba de apariencia, siendo primero un niño, después un joven y al final un anciano - Claro que si vine. Tenía que traerte lo que me encargaste. Ya sabes que no te puedo negar nada - sonríe con bastante felicidad y ¿dulzura?. Siendo correspondida con una sonrisa y un gran abrazo de aquel sujeto.

\- Ugh tanta miel me va a empalagar - interrumpe asqueada la oji-violeta, quitando la vista de Endora y Reloj

\- ¡Samantha! - gruñe Endora sonrojándose un poco, para luego toser un poco intentando quitarse la incomodidad. - Reloj, Permíteme presentarte a Samantha, mi discípula...

\- ¿Discípula?, jajaja pero si soy **_tu prisionera_** más bien - corrige con acidez

\- Aun no acabo de hablar Samantha…. - habla tensa para luego sonreír - Samantha, Él es Reloj **_mi muy querido amigo…_** \- continuar poniendo mucho énfasis en lo último. Dándole al mismo tiempo una mirada de advertencia

\- Si creo que **_ya me di cuenta de eso_** \- se queja para luego mirar a Reloj - Y lamentablemente no creo que me agrade conocer a ningún amigo tuyo - comunica sonriendo al ver como Endora enfurecía por ese comentario.

\- ¡Vez Reloj!, Te dije que ella no era la indicada. Sigue siendo la princesita caprichuda, contestona y rebelde. Traerá muchos problemas… - alega logrando que la oji-violeta la mire con ojos fulminantes

\- Veo que has hablado sobre mí con él ¡Que sorpresa y vergüenza! - habla sarcástica la oji-violeta para luego flotar con sus piernas cruzadas quedando sentada - ¿pero que me esperaba de ti?. Después de todo, soy como el chisme del día. Aunque ¿no es algo idiota, decirle todo a tu "amigo"? Es el fantasma del tiempo. Se supone que, ya lo sabe todo - sonríe con malicia mientras Endora cerraba sus puños y gruñía - Como sea, Reloj… ya sabe sobre mí. No diré que sea un placer conocerlo, pero me alegro que mi "maestra" **_carcelera_** me haya traído aquí. Su guarida, es mejor que las cuevas frías y a veces mojadas de los hombres lobos o las casas con un montón de cacharros inservibles de las brujas - explica logrando que Endora por poco la convierta en gusano

\- Endora no te lo dije, justamente es la chica que se necesita. Una Joven bella, con inteligencia, astucia y carácter. -alaga mirando a la oji-violeta con una sonrisa misteriosa

Sam frunce el ceño

\- lo dudo - murmura Endora cruzando sus brazos logrando que la oji-violeta la mire con molestia

\- Se nota que Samantha no pierde el tiempo encerrada en su lampara, sabe mucho más de lo que debería saber una genio sobre estos rumbos - continua en tono tranquilo Reloj

\- Siempre me ha gustado investigar sobre criaturas "místicas" incluyendo fantasmas - comunica Sam con seriedad - pero creo que esto ya se volvió un poco raro y no quisiera que Endora se molestara más. Además como bien sabemos todos…. ninguno de los dos me trajo para que hable sobre mis conocimientos…. Así que… espero que se dejen de tanto misterio y me expliquen que es lo que quieren de mí. Siempre me ha gustado que sean directos y por supuesto no perder más mi tiempo - explica apareciendo un almohadón flotante y acostarse en el - ¿y bien? - cuestiona apareciendo una taza de té, para luego sonreír al ver que Endora tenía apretados los dientes del coraje

\- Bueno no quería ser de ese modo, pero ya que lo pides, ¿por que no ser "directos"? - interroga sonriendo con cierta diversión - Samantha tienes la posibilidad de ser libre de tu hechizo

 _Stup_ \- escupe abriendo sus ojos cual platos

\- ¡¿Que has dicho ?! - grita sorprendida - Te advierto viejo que no estoy para bromas - amenaza desapareciendo su taza de té y el almohadón flotante. Volviendo a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas

\- ¡Samanta más respeto! - ordena Endora con seriedad - Esta no es ninguna broma. Se te está dando la oportunidad de ser libre ...

\- ¿libre? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?, tú me condenaste a estar así ¡por el resto de la eternidad! Y ahora resulta que puedo liberarme ¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Hay alguna cámara escondida? - cuestiona molesta para luego mirar a todos lados

\- ¡Samantha!- gruñe Endora con rabia

\- No hay truco solo vamos a hacer un intercambio - explica Reloj convirtiéndose en niño

\- ¿intercambio? ¿De que? - interroga a la defensiva

\- ¡Samantha cálmate ya! - ordena Endora molesta - Se te explicara todo si dejas de hablar y solo escuchas el trato que te ofrecemos -dice colocando sus manos en sus caderas voluminosas

\- ok… me cayó, pero quiero detalles - añade mirando a ambos con desconfianza - Y les advierto si esto es un juego mejor búsquense a otra.

\- ¡Samantha!

\- Endora, tranquilízate. Después de todo es normal que ella reaccione así - interviene Reloj colocando una mano en el hombro de la mujer que solo frunce el ceño y hace un puchero

\- Sam… ¿puedo decirte Sam verdad? - pregunta mirando a la oji-violeta que solo asintió con ironía - Te explicare todo y claro, habrá muchos detalles pero antes comenzamos desde el inicio. Tú fuiste una humana que antes era princesa. Y ahora eres una genio, por tu bien y por el bien de los demás ¿no es así? - pregunta Reloj convirtiéndose en joven logrando que la chica solo ruede sus ojos

\- si quiere sintetizarlo así. Supongo que si - comunica sin mucha importancia

\- Endora una vez te dio la oportunidad de liberarte pero al parecer no pudiste con su prueba ¿cierto?- pregunta de nuevo ahora siendo un anciano

\- Señor fantasma, si va estar divagando y preguntándome, lo que seguramente Endora ya le dijo o lo que usted ya sabe, será mejor que me...

\- Ahora tendrás un reto que al mismo tiempo será un intercambio. Que consistirá en concederle un deseo que sea único, especial, o siendo más específico… que sea algo que realmente desee, a la persona que yo te asigne, mientras tu conseguirás a cambio tu libertad.

\- ¡¿Qué…?! - murmura completamente sorprendida

\- ya lo has escuchado, tendrás que concederle un solo deseo a esa persona. Y si esta admite que era lo que necesitaba o anhelaba serás libre. Así de fácil - explica Endora con cara molesta

\- ¿así de fácil? Eso no me lo creo. Ya digan que quieren realmente - exige entrecerrando sus ojos con desconfianza

\- No lo creas pero así es. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea. No has aprendido nada en dos mil años. No me imagino que harías, si quedas fuera de tu prisión. Eres una chica muy peligrosa - se queja la mujer mirando a Reloj el cual solo mantenía su sonrisa

\- ¡oye! - grita furiosa

\- Ya es suficiente, mis queridas damas. No es necesario armar un escándalo - interrumpe Reloj. Siendo ahora un niño - Sam, solo necesito que ayudes a un buen amigo mío. Se lo merece después de todo - explica mostrando una imagen de un chico como de unos 14 años de edad de cabello negro y ojos azules - ¿No te parece familiar?. Un día tu serviste a su madre ¿recuerdas? - pregunta mostrando ahora a una mujer de ojos violetas y cabello naranja. Vestida con bata de científica

\- Es verdad. Ella fue mi dueña durante unos meses - comunica relajándome un poco - fue muy linda desde el primer momento en que la conocí, me inspiro confianza. Muy humilde, noble y bondadosa. Jamás pidió nada ostentoso y siempre pensó en los demás.- recordó mirando con nostalgia la imagen - pero eso acabo... y ahora dices ¿que debo cumplirle un deseo a su hijo? - pregunta con una ceja enarcada

\- En efecto. A su hijo tendrás que hacerlo feliz

\- ¿y porque?

\- el "por que" no te importa Samantha. Un genio solo hace lo que le piden y ya

\- Endora calma. No hay ningún problema con que lo sepa - comunica tranquilo, transformándose en joven - le debo muchos favores y creo que es momento de ayudarlo a el - explica mientras Sam solo coloca otra cara de duda - Cumpliendo su mayor deseo, lo harás feliz a él y por supuesto a mí y en consecuencia a Endora - comunica con astucia

\- ¿solo eso? Sería muy sencillo - expresa con mucha confianza Sam para luego ver al chico de ojos azules.- Demasiado fácil, para mi gusto - susurra para luego morderse el labio inferior completamente indecisa - Díganme más sobre este trato - pide cruzando sus brazos - Condiciones, prohibiciones… En pocas palabras todo

\- Pero… pensé que no te gustaba saber nada sobre el contenido del contrato mientras en él se estipulara que serias libre. No tendrías inconveniente y firmarías de inmediato - murmura Endora medio sorprendida

\- Eso cambio después del trato que hice contigo hace muchos siglos atrás - gruñe Sam molesta - Ahora me interesa saber todo antes de firmar - explica seria esperando paciente lo que tuvieran que decir Reloj y Endora

\- Esta bien Sam… - habla Reloj con seriedad - Nosotros te daremos dos opciones de contrato y nos dirás, cual prefieres. _Que es lo que tú quieres hacer._ La primera opción es aparecer como típicamente lo haces, siendo un genio que aparece de una lámpara o...

\- ¿o?

\- o ser medio humana y conocerlo sin tener que obedecer todo lo que te diga o mande hacer… -continua mirando la cara de sorpresa de Sam

\- ¡Reloj! -grita Endora completamente horrorizada

\- Endora esta chica necesita y merece tener libertad por ahora. Solo un poco. Ella seguirá siendo un genio limitado - explica, siendo un anciano, logrando que la mujer solo ruede sus ojos

\- Está bien, lo que digas… aunque esto no era lo que acordamos - gruñe con un poco de miedo

\- entonces ¿podré elegir si ser completamente genio o no? - interrumpe sorprendida Sam sin poder ocultar el destello de vida en sus ojos

\- Claro, solo que tengo decirte…. hay condiciones que tendrás que acatar y cumplir... Si eliges ser humana tendrás que ingeniártelas para saber qué es lo que realmente desea tu "amo", tu magia será limitada a cosas pequeñas y ...

\- Aun seguirás siendo genio por lo tanto tu lámpara ira contigo en el viaje y tendrás que tener sumo cuidado, pues si esta llega a ser frotada por algún humano. Nuestro trato se romperá y tu tendrás que obedecer a tu nuevo amo - termina Endora con una sonrisa astuta. Reloj solo asiente algo resignado y divertido.

Sam los mira entrecerrando sus ojos

\- Si lo haces de la forma "tradicional", dejando que él tome tu lampara y la frote. Aparecerás como lo que eres y tendrás que cumplir con ciertas reglas

La primera será … _No puedes decir que "no" a tu amo_

La segunda, _No puedes distorsionar sus deseos_

Y la última regla, _No puedes hacerle daño alguno_

Estas reglas te sujetaran totalmente a tu amo y no podrás romperlas. Y en dado caso que lo hicieras, nuestro trato terminaría - comunica Reloj siendo un niño de nuevo

\- Esas condiciones no me agradan y mucho menos las que pusieron, al aparecer como un genio completo. Después de mi último amo…. No quiero y no deseo tener nada de trato con hombres. Aunque estos sean o se vean más "inofensivos" que el - habla en un tono agrio señalando la foto del chico de ojos azules - pero por otro lado aunque anhele volver a ser normal. Siendo humana sufriría mucho también. No sabría cómo preguntarle lo que quiere - se queja para luego rodar sus ojos - No lo sé…. nada me convence

\- Bueno Samantha esta es tu única oportunidad para liberarte. Si no eliges nada. No creo que haya una tercera oportunidad - explica Endora logrando que la oji-violeta se tome la frente con molestia

\- Eso me queda claro…. y solo sé que…. debo preguntar ** _todo._ **Y Quiero saber más sobre la parte de los deseos…. ¿Solo puedo cumplir un deseo o cómo? - pregunta confundida

\- No Sam. Tu podrás siendo medio humana cumplir deseos pequeños a diferentes personas si lo deseas o no. O utilizar un poco de tu magia a tu favor como lo has hecho hace un momento con el té o el almohadón. Y respecto al chico de la foto… Cuando este desee algo, se lo concederás sin chistar. Si no es lo que realmente quiere no sucederá nada contigo. En cambio si él está realmente satisfecho y lo dice ya sea a ti o a otra persona tus brazaletes caerán y serás libre - comunica Reloj

\- ¿Y siendo genio por completo? - cuestiona

\- Utilizaras también un poco de tu magia para lo que tú quieras, pero los deseos solo serán para tu amo y como ya sabes, esa regla de solo tres deseos, no aplica. Ahora tendrás que cumplir todo lo que te pida, por lo menos hasta que el realmente este feliz con lo que se le ha concedido. Solo queda prohibido desear…

 _Poder resucitar a los muertos._

 _Cambiar los sentimientos de los demás_

 _O matar a cualquier ser vivo_ \- explica Endora dejando una vez más pensativa a la oji-violeta

\- Bien… por ahora aun no encuentro el falló en todo esto, así que…. ¿cómo se llama? ¿cuantos años son exactamente los que tiene en esa foto? Y díganme cosas que deba saber sobre el - pide señalando al chico

\- Se llama Daniel Fenton. En la foto tiene 14 años de edad y como vez es de cabello negro y ojos azules. No te dejes engañar es más alto. Conocido como el perdedor de la escuela. Le gusta las cosas típicas de los chicos de esta época, escuchar música, los videojuegos, autos .. etc. ... etc... pero lo que más le gusta es contemplar el cielo, ya que quiere ser astronauta cuando sea mayor. Su familia es caza fantasmas y esta se compone por su hermana mayor llamada Jasmine conocida por todos como Jazz y sus padres son Jack y Maddie Fenton. Le gustaban dos chicas en particular. Una se llama Valery Gray y otra Paulina Sanchez. Ambas chicas están en su salón de clases. Tiene un mejor amigo llamado Tucker Foley y su color favorito es el verde neón ¿algo más? - Pregunta Reloj sonriendo con inocencia

Sam frunce el ceño abre su boca para preguntar más pero Endora solo saca la lámpara de antes

\- Es momento de decidir Samantha, es un "si" o un "no", para que el trato se selle o para que vuelvas a esa isla - presiona colocando su mano en la lampara dispuesta a frotarla

\- Ok, ok… solo déjame pensarlo un poco más - habla intentando pensar - Solo es un estúpido deseo ¿que podría pasar? Pero… ¿si me equivoco?, si al hacer este trato... La única que terminé perdiendo sea yo….. Algo en todo esto, no me agrada. Demasiado sencillo seria concederle un deseo que anhele, un chico conocido como perdedor. Si me presento con él, como genio sería más rápido, pero no estoy muy convencida. En esto hay una trampa. Ya me paso una vez y probablemente pasara de nuevo - pensó con inconformidad

\- ¿Y bien?...- dice Endora presionándola mas

\- no… si… ¡no se! - murmura indecisa cerrando un poco sus puños. Para luego darles la espalda sin saber que detrás de ella, Endora quitaba su cara de molestia y colocaba una de preocupación, mientras Reloj quedaba completamente serio. - No creo que esto sea juego limpio - concluye aun sin mirarlos

\- Samantha ¿no me digas que eres una cobarde gallina? - pregunta Endora burlona después de recibir una mirada alarmada de Reloj - Solo es un pequeño deseo. Cualquier otra genio podría hacerlo y en solo unos días…- murmura con diversión

\- ¿Oh enserio? ¿y porque no le has dado esta oportunidad a otras genios?. - Pregunta molesta girando a verlos - ¿Por que yo precisamente ? -cuestiona molesta

\- Samantha - intenta Endora con dureza, mientras Reloj solo miraba algo pensativo

\- Sabes creo que yo tengo la respuesta. Es porque tu no dejaras que yo lo gane, este estúpido "intercambio o reto" será como el que tú me pusiste hace siglos…. Uno en el que yo solo me desgaste para que al final no logre nada, ¡porque habrás puesto trabas, complicaciones y trampas por todos lados! - grita furiosa

\- Yo…. -murmura Endora sorprendida, mientras su mirada se volvía inexpresiva

\- Sam…. - llama Reloj

\- ¡¿Qué?!, No ve que estoy discutiendo con…

\- hay algo más que debes saber. Si aceptas y eliges el contrato de ser mitad humana, yo seré el que te vigilare, no Endora. En el caso de que no confíes en mí, en la segunda opción de contrato, en que seguirás siendo un genio por completo, te vigilara Endora - explica Reloj

Sam abre sus ojos asombrada y Endora quedando como piedra y mira a Reloj completamente perturbada y angustiada.

\- ¡Reloj esto no estaba en ninguno de los contratos! - replica con horror - Samantha no puede ser monitoreada por nadie más. ¡Todo se podría salir de control! - semi-grita alarmada

\- Endora soy tu amigo y te juro que no pasara nada si la vigilo Yo. Después de todo yo soy el amo del tiempo y lo sé todo - añade convirtiéndose en anciano

\- No Reloj…. No debes responsabilizarte por alguien como ella, una niña mimada y gallina….

\- Acepto…. - interrumpe Sam

\- ¡¿Qué?! - grita Endora con cara en estado de shock - pero tu…

\- Acepto y para demostrarte Endora que no soy ninguna cobarde gallina, haré lo que para mi es mas difícil. Averiguare el deseo de ese chico siendo humana.

\- **¡¿Qué?!** \- grita de nuevo sorprendida - Pero no puedes yo….

\- Tú te mantendrás alejada. Ya que pactare con tu amigo, no contigo - habla seria para luego mirar a reloj que solo mantenía un semblante tranquilo - Todo debería ir "bien"…. sin tus trampas y espero que sin las trampas de nadie más …. - murmura entre cerrando sus ojos

\- Eso tenlo por seguro Sam, no habrá trampas, trabas o complicaciones impuestas por mí y mucho menos de Endora. Todo será a tu modo. - sonríe Reloj mientras toma de la mano a Sam y la lleva hasta la pantalla donde estaba la imagen del chico de ojos azules. Una mesa aparece y un contrato color verde neón aparece quedando justamente enfrente de Sam.

\- Eso espero….- murmura seria, mirando por breves momentos la cara de horror de Endora

\- Solo debes firmar y nuestro trato comenzara - explica Reloj haciendo aparecer una pluma

Sam mira a Reloj. Este le sonríe transmitiéndole con confianza, mientras se transformaba en joven. Ella solo suspira, intentando en no pensar en los riesgos y tomando la pluma flotante y que brillaba del mismo color que el papel. Coloca una firma y el papel desaparece.

\- Por alguna extraña razón estoy depositando mi confianza en ti Reloj… eso no lo hago a menudo… espero no arrepentirme por eso - murmura sintiendo un extraño escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda al mirar directamente y por primera vez esos ojos azules del hijo de su ex -ama.

\- No lo creo - dice Reloj mirando a Endora con una sonrisa satisfecha y aliviada, provocando que la mujer genio sonriera de la misma forma.

\- Te compensare el pasado Samantha - piensa Endora suspirando un poco, para luego apartar su mirada, fingiendo molestia y ver una pantalla que estaba hasta el fondo. Deja ver una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras se aleja un poco de Reloj y Sam.

\- Al mismo tiempo que le devuelves la vida a tu _pequeño y vergonzoso problema_ \- susurra algo divertida observando la pantalla que tenía escrito en un letrero "Pasado" en la cual aparecía una imagen de un chico de 14 años con una mirada triste en sus ojos azules, para luego ser borrada y cambiada por un chico de 18 años caminando con una mirada molesta y cansada.

\- No te preocupes cariño…. Tal vez han pasado cuatro años desde que la viste, pero…. - susurra Endora mirando al chico - Muy pronto sabrás su nombre y volverás ha ser el de antes, por que ella no lograra tan fácilmente ser liberada y menos si tu tienes una vida ... " _perfecta"._... - rie para si volteando a ver como la oji-violeta escuchaba atentamente algunas indicaciones de Reloj - No sera sencillo, pero luego me lo agradecerás... Sam

 _ **continuara...**_

* * *

 _¡Holiss! Después de tanto tiempo...(Esto desaparecer como si nada ya se me hizo costumbre :S ¡Tengo que cortarlo ya! n.n)_

 _Me da alegría volver a escribir y ver de nuevo los fic's (Demasiado tiempo afuera. Enserio necesito una agenda que funcione :v)_

 _Y primero, lo siento se me olvido por muchas cuestiones actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo y segundo este ...si ya se... n.n' . Son muchas historias. Pero esta es por culpa de una apuesta perdía xD Y para mi las apuestas son de honor (ok, no tanto así...) pero se me hizo algo divertido, intentar esto :v_

 _Y en tercera, espero y enserio que les guste y me digan que les parece esta historia (si , por fa ... yo sigo teniendo mis dudas 0.0)_

 _Asi que eso es todo lo que quería decir..._

 _y seguimos adelante. Pronto volveré a actualizar. (Ahora si ...espero :v, si , no le encargare a sadaky que actualice )_

 _Una vez mas me da alegría volver a estar aquí y Bueno saludos a todos._

 _Lindo día (mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _Nos vemos próximamente_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
